


Campfire

by JKL_FFF



Series: Smut Prompts [9]
Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012), Parapines - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Groping, M/M, Parapines, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL_FFF/pseuds/JKL_FFF
Summary: Created as a result of a smut prompt on Tumblr(which can be found here: https://jkl-fff.tumblr.com/post/635685474827141120/i-need-to-get-back-into-the-swing-of-writing-so)17. CampfireWith ParaPines please (and could I get it spicy?)
Relationships: Norman Babcock/Dipper Pines
Series: Smut Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886761
Kudos: 8





	Campfire

“How ‘bout there?” Norman asked, gesturing up the rocky slope to a glade among the trees. “Looks flat enough, so we could make a comfortable enough camp. Plus, it’ll be really visible, like, for miles around. Um, g-good chance of _a campfire_ there attracting one’s attention.”

Dipper nodded. “Good thinking. Plus, I’ve been scattering marshmallows behind us for about … a half-mile mile or so. If one’s nearby, it’s bound to follow our trail once night falls.

“Yeah. Which’ll be _soon_. B-better get up there and, y’know, _build a campfire_ while we still got some light. You take care of th-that, okay? You’re better than me at it, anyway,” Norman hinted (and hoped he wasn’t being too obvious about it).

Before long, the boys had reached the designated spot and deposited their packs on the ground. And, while Norman cleared a space for their awning and sleeping bags, Dipper gathered up wood for their campfire. Then arranged a cone out of kindling, with some dry tinder at its center. Getting down on his hands and knees, he struck a match, set it among the tinder, and gently breathed on it to coax some flames to life.

Behind him, Norman seated himself on a log to watch. There was something almost skittish about him as he did though, manifested by how he fidgeted and kept clearing his throat. Like there was something he wanted to say. All at once, he blurted out, “I’m jealous. _Of that fire_ , I mean—little bit j- _jealous_.”

“Huh?” Dipper glanced back from the smoking, smoldering cone. “What d’ya mean?”

Norman’s cheeks were turning a bright red. “Um. ‘C-cause you’re … _down on your knees_. And b- _blowing it_.”

There was a beat of stunned silence. Like a flash through his mind, Dipper wondered if he’d heard that right. After all, this was _Norman_ ; shy, bashful, couldn’t-make-a-“that’s what he said”-joke-without-blushing Norman. And yet Dipper could plainly see even Norman’s ears—his cute, round, protrudant ears—were reddening. And his expression was nervous and vehement and hopeful and excited all at once. So, yes, he’d meant it _like that_. And _he’d really meant it_ , too.

“… _Norman_!” Dipper exclaimed. “That’s … _Whoa_! Just _whoa_ -ho-hooo!”

Mortified, Norman squeaked, “D-don’t laugh!”

“I’m not laughing _at you_ ,” Dipper assured him, fighting not to giggle. “I just … am surprised? Like … _Damn_ , dude, that’s _bold_! Would never’ve expected something _like that_ from you.”

Folding into himself a bit, Norman admitted, “T-took me a while to work up the nerve … Spent all night t-trying to think up something c- _clever_ and _seductive_ to say …”

“Hmm …” With a grin, Dipper shifted himself over until, still on his knees, he was in front of the other boy. Then he placed a hand on each thigh and, while softly caressing them, pushed them apart. “Well … I’d say _you succeeded_. Consider me cleverly seduced.”

A sharp intake of breath, and Norman stammered, “But w-what about … investigating the Sc-Scampfires?”

“Oh, I think we got some time before we can expect the Scampfires to be, y’know, scampering about. Besides, there’s _something else_ I wanna investigate first …” And, with that, one of Dipper’s hands slid all the way up Norman’s thigh—all the way up to the crotch—to explore the bulge that was fast lengthening and hardening there.


End file.
